


[Data] The 100 most popular character tags on AO3

by batcat229



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: Format: Rank. Character Name - Hit - Fandom - Fandom Type - Sex - ColorI'm not an English native speaker, so my English may be strange. >A<
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Data] The 100 most popular character tags on AO3

**Author's Note:**

> 1、Hit means how many works used the character tag(s), so:  
> ① As long as author tagged the character(s) in character tag(s), it counts  
> ② If the author didn't tag, then it doesn't count  
> ③ If the author tagged the character(s) in relationship tag(s) but not in character tag(s), it doesn't count (partly due to the system of archive)  
> ④ Didn't consider any other statistic, like hit, word counts, comment counts or kudos
> 
> 2、Only includes Canon Tags
> 
> 3、Mannually eliminated some Meta Tags. For Example, the tag "Loki" includes Loki (Marvel), Loki (The Sandman), Loki (Saint Seiya). Apparently, they are not one character.
> 
> 4、Includes all the works until 29th Sep 2020
> 
> 5、Didn't counts the works only show to registered users
> 
> 6、Abbreviation:   
> M-Male  
> F-Female  
> W-White  
> C-Color  
> U-Unknown/Not-Human/Not-binary Sex

100\. Hinata Shouyou - 21999 - Haikyuu!! - Animation - M - C

99\. Other Character Tags to Be Added - 22176 - No Fandom - / - U - U

98\. Spock (Star Trek) - 22198 - Star trek - Movie - M - U

97\. Yagi Toshinori | All Might - 22264 - My Hero Academia - Comic - M - C

96\. Kurt Hummel - 22328 - Glee - TV series - M - W

95\. Wanda Maximoff - 22555 - Marvel - Multi - F - W

94\. Nick Fury - 22651 - Marvel - Multi - M - C

93\. Sheriff Stilinski - 22780 - Teen Wolf - Multi - M - W

92\. James Potter - 23014 - Harry Potter - Multi - M - W

91\. Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) - 23259 - Merlin - TV series - M - W

90\. You - 23286 - No Fandom - / - U - U

89\. Kaminari Denki - 23320 - My Hero Academia - Comic - M - C

88\. Albus Dumbledore - 23386 - Harry Potter - Multi - M - W

87\. Poe Dameron - 23417 - Star Wars - Multi - M - W

86\. Armitage Hux - 23487 - Star Wars - Multi - M - W

85\. Isaac Lahey - 23497 - Teen Wolf - TV series - M - W

84\. Tim Drake - 23985 - DC - Multi - M - W

83\. Kara Danvers - 24260 - DC - Multi - F - W

82\. Sansa Stark - 24528 - Game of Thrones - Multi - F - W

81\. Eren Yeager - 24768 - Attack on Titan - Comic - M - W

80\. Sans (Undertale) - 25132 - Undertale - Video Games - M - U

79\. Gabriel (Supernatural) - 25249 - Supernatural - TV series - M - W

78\. Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) - 25811 - Attack on Titan - Comic - M - W

77\. Magnus Bane - 26189 - Shadowhunter - TV series - M - C

76\. Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir - 26283 - Miraculous Ladybug - Animation - M - W

75\. Emma Swan - 26456 - Once Upon a Time - TV series - F - W

74\. Merlin (Merlin) - 26538 - Merlin - TV series - M - W

73\. Clarke Griffin - 26588 - The 100 - TV series - F - W

72\. Katsuki Yuuri - 27011 - Yuri!!! on Ice - Animation - M - C

71\. Victor Nikiforov - 27103 - Yuri!!! on Ice - Animation - M - W

70\. Alec Lightwood - 27171 - Shadowhunter - TV series - M - W

69\. James T. Kirk - 27176 - Star trek - Movie - M - W

68\. Ensemble - 27354 - No Fandom - / - U - U

67\. Ginny Weasley - 27375 - Harry Potter - Multi - F - W

66\. Allura (Voltron) - 27640 - Voltron - Animation - F - U

65\. Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - 27650 - Miraculous Ladybug - Animation - F - C

64\. Jason Todd - 28506 - DC - Multi - M - W

63\. Zayn Malik - 29025 - One Direction (Band) - RPS - M - W

62\. Greg Lestrade - 29127 - Sherlock Holmes - Multi - M - W

61\. Liam Payne - 29956 - One Direction (Band) - RPS - M - W

60\. Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead - 30379 - ‎My Hero Academia - Comic - M - C

59\. Lydia Martin - 30610 - Teen Wolf - TV series - F - W

58\. Niall Horan - 30730 - One Direction (Band) - RPS - M - W

57\. Other(s) - 31100 - No Fandom - / - U - U

56\. Crowley (Good Omens) - 31465 - Good Omens - Multi - M - W

55\. Hunk (Voltron) - 31512 - Voltron - Animation - M - C

54\. Aziraphale (Good Omens) - 31705 - Good Omens - Multi - M - W

53\. Rey (Star Wars) - 32632 - Star Wars - Multi - F - W

52\. Phil Coulson - 34229 - Marvel - Multi - M - W

51\. Pidge (Voltron) - 34276 - Voltron - Animation - F - C

50\. Kirishima Eijirou - 34881 - ‎My Hero Academia - Comic - M - C

49\. Dick Grayson - 35430 - DC - Multi - M - W

48\. Mycroft Holmes - 36320 - Sherlock Holmes - Multi - M - W

47\. Remus Lupin - 37147 - Harry Potter - Multi - M - W

46\. Sirius Black - 38671 - Harry Potter - Multi - M - W

45\. Castiel (Supernatural) - 38929 - Supernatural - TV series - M - W

44\. Todoroki Shouto - 39176 - ‎My Hero Academia - Comic - M - C

43\. Pepper Potts - 39421 - Marvel - Multi - F - W

42\. Sam Wilson (Marvel) - 41022 - Marvel - Multi - M - C

41\. Bruce Wayne - 41293 - DC - Multi - M - W

40\. Louis Tomlinson - 42734 - One Direction (Band) - RPS - M - W

39\. Severus Snape - 43579 - Harry Potter - Multi - M - W

38\. Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) - 44720 - Teen Wolf - TV series - M - W

37\. Ben Solo | Kylo Ren - 45504 - Star Wars - Multi - M - W

36\. Harry Styles - 45595 - One Direction (Band) - RPS - M - W

35\. Ron Weasley - 46417 - Harry Potter - Multi - M - W

34\. Shiro (Voltron) - 46535 - Voltron - Animation - M - C

33\. The Doctor (Doctor Who) - 48777 - Doctor Who - TV series - U - U

32\. Lance (Voltron) - 50091 - Voltron - Animation - M - C

31\. Loki (Marvel) - 50752 - Marvel - Multi - M - W

30\. Bruce Banner - 56100 - Marvel - Multi - M - W

29\. Keith (Voltron) - 56659 - Voltron - Animation - M - C

28\. Thor (Marvel) - 58045 - Marvel - Multi - M - W

27\. Peter Parker - 60610 - Marvel - Multi - M - W

26\. Bakugou Katsuki - 62071 - ‎My Hero Academia - Comic - M - C

25\. Midoriya Izuku - 64196 - ‎My Hero Academia - Comic - M - C

24\. Kim Seokjin | Jin - 65850 - 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS - RPS - M - C

23\. Jung Hoseok | J-Hope - 66195 - 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS - RPS - M - C

22\. Hermione Granger - 67976 - Harry Potter - Multi - F - W

21\. Draco Malfoy - 68034 - Harry Potter - Multi - M - W

20\. Derek Hale - 68206 - Teen Wolf - TV series - M - W

19\. Kim Namjoon | RM - 69195 - 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS - RPS - M - C

18\. Kim Taehyung | V - 79861 - 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS - RPS - M - C

17\. Min Yoongi | Suga - 82650 - 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS - RPS - M - C

16\. Park Jimin (BTS) - 83405 - 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS - RPS - M - C

15\. Stiles Stilinski - 83621 - Teen Wolf - TV series - M - W

14\. John Watson - 83785 - Sherlock Holmes - Multi - M - W

13\. Jeon Jungkook - 84770 - 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS - RPS - M - C

12\. Clint Barton - 85814 - Marvel - Multi - M - W

11\. Original Male Character(s) - 94713 - Original Characters - / - M - U

10\. Sherlock Holmes - 98710 - Sherlock Holmes - Multi - M - W

9\. Natasha Romanov (Marvel) - 99202 - Marvel - Multi - F - W

8\. James "Bucky" Barnes - 106327 - Marvel - Multi - M - W

7\. Harry Potter - 109900 - Harry Potter - Multi - M - W

6\. Reader - 112682 - No Fandom - / - U - U

5\. Sam Winchester - 136760 - Supernatural - TV series - M - W

4\. Original Female Character(s) - 156140 - No Fandom - / - F - U

3\. Tony Stark - 157368 - Marvel - Multi - M - W

2\. Steve Rogers - 161394 - Marvel - Multi - M - W

1\. Dean Winchester - 170088 - Supernatural - TV series - M - W

**Author's Note:**

> Among the top 100 characters:  
> Male : Female : Unknown/Non-binary Sex = 79 : 15 : 6  
> White People : People of color : Unknown/Not-Human = 64 : 25 : 11
> 
> 53 of them are white male characters.
> 
> And if you want to reprint the data, please cite my name!


End file.
